Worth that shot
by bonesmad
Summary: Post-movie. pure fluff! big A/A :D read more inside
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I know this is pure fluff and really not in keeping with the most amazing movie since the proposal :P but I really really love A/A and really think they deserve a bit of fluff ;)

_grace_

He looked over his shoulder and put back on his sunglasses, now confident no one was following him he continued into the shop. It had been a month he shouldn't still be so paranoid. And yet he was still half expecting to see someone behind him. London was buzzing, and the last place he wanted to be in was a busy shopping mall, but his suits were in short supply. He was focused on his goal, as he always was, even if it was just a shopping trip. But just as he passed this particular shop something caught his eye. He didn't know how it managed to stop him, normally it took a lot more. But this had somehow stopped him. Made him drop his focus. That little scrap of green and orange material had made him drop his goal. He smiled and went into the shop before he even realised what he was doing. It was perfect, she would love it, it was just the kind she'd like. He picked it up and took it over to the counter handing over his card he didn't take his eyes off the tassled scarf. The sales assistant folded it carefully and boxed it for him. He was outside the shop before it even hit him what he'd done. He'd just bought the scarf without even thinking about it. He hadn't seen her since the job. He hadn't even spoken to her, and yet hed automatically just bought her a present. He sighed and left the mall, completely forgetting his suits.

/

He was sitting in his new apartment staring at the box that was still sitting on his table three weeks on when his phone rang.

"Hello." He said slowly.

"Arthur it's good to hear your voice." Cobb said down the phone.

"If it isnt the number one father of the year. How are you keeping."

"fantasic. I didn't even realise just how much I missed them." He smiled, he could even hear the weight that had lifted from his boss and friend by his voice.

"So you are still at home?"

"Yes. You still looking over youre shoulder every where you go."

"You can never be too careful."

"And what country are you being to careful in?"

"London. I just moved into a new place. I'm settling a bit."

"By youreself?"

"Of course, why would you ask that."

"Well I just though you and Ariadne might have met up by now."

"By now? I wasn't under the impression we were meeting up at all."

"Don't lie to me Authur. I saw what happened when you met her. You changed around her. I think you actually smiled more then once a month. And Eames saw the kiss in your dream."

"That was nothing. Just a tactic to make us less obvious to the projections."

"You know just as well as I do that that would never have worked."

"It was… worth a shot." He smiled at the familiar words.

"Ok, ok what ever you say. James and Philippa would love to see you, you have to come over some time. Eames is in Washington so you could make a trip of it."

"Maybe. I'll give it another few weeks."

"I'll let you go. Stay safe. Try to stop looking over your shoulder."

"Being a dad has made you soft." He laughed.

"it's a change im happy to have made."

"Talk to you soon Cobb."

"Oh and Ariadne is gone back to school. Just thought I'd tell you."

"Bye." He said hanging up the phone. He shook his head. Dom was wrong. There had been nothing between him and her. He hadnt changed. And he certainly hadnt become some smiling lunatic.

/

He sat in the back of the large room looking down as the crowd dwindled. He had got off a plane less then two hours ago, on his way back from visiting Cobb. He hated when Dom was right. He saw her stand up and pack her bag. Her hair slightly longer after the five months. She was wearing her lilac scarf. He loved that one. The majority of the class had left so he stood up and walked down the steps to her.

"That was a very interesting class. A bit went over my head I'll admit but the bits I got were interesting." He said. She turned slowly, completely shocked at the sound of his voice.

"Arthur." She whispered then cleared her throat. "Why are you here? Have we another job? I thought we all said six months." She said not able to look him in the eye.

"No no job. I just…" he stopped, then she looked up. "You know I've never been nervous before. Not like this. Never! Cobb told me I've changed. I smile more. And you know what he's right I do." He stopped again. She didn't know what to say to that. So she just said

"Why are you here Arthur." She said, once again looking down.

"I wanted to give you this." He siad holding out a black box. She took it silently and took off the lid. She gasped slightly.

"It's gorgeous Arthur. Thank you." She smiled.

"Ok heres the thing. I'm probably too old for you to begin with. Then theres our line of work. You saw how things went for Dom and Mal. I don't want to do anything stupid. And I've thought so hard about when we go back to work that we keep it strictly professional but I don't think I can. So I came here today almost hoping that you'd tell me you didn't feel like I do. That you havent been thinking about me every single day like I have about you." He stopped and took a breath.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say so much at the one time." She smiled.

"I don't think I ever have." He laughed. She took the scarf out of the box and taking off the other one wrapped it around her neck.

"You're right." She said simply.

"You've been thinking about me to?" he asked quietly,

"No, you are too old for me." She grinned "six year is a pretty huge gap…" he grinned then and in one swift movement pulled her towards him and kissed her. This one was completely different to the last. And after a few mindblowing minutes Ariadne managed to say

"Was it?"

"What?" he asked.

"Worth a shot." He kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

She fingered the scarf lightly smiling to herself, her mind wandered back to the man she had left in her bed that morning. A month on and he'd finally spent the night. Arthur had been taking things unbelievably slow as the age thing was still a problem for him. But he'd finally stayed the night, only for her to have to get up early for class. He'd been so adamant that she continue studying for her degree, even though she had more then enough money to support herself after the Fisher job, and no matter how badly the dream world was calling her. He was so serious at times but she loved that about him.

She sat down in her lecture room but found it hard to concentrate.

/ / / / / / / / / /

He woke up face down in a bed that most certainly not his own. But the familiar smell that hit him told him exactly where he was. He smiled as he remembered the night before. The perfect night. He rolled over and it hit him. He was completely hooked.

/ / / / / / / / /

she picked up her cup of coffee just as her phone rang. She didn't expect it to be Arthur as he hated disturbing her at school. So she opened it cautiously.

"Hello."

"Ariadne, its Dom."

"Wow hi." She said.

"Six months, and we have a job."

"Great."  
"Where are you?"

"Paris. Back at school."

"Great warehouse tonight eight."

"See you then." She closed the phone and smiled, then wondered what they were going to do.

/ / / / / / /

He stepped out of the shower rubbing the towel over his head. He stopped when he realised he had no gel with him so he'd have to go without. His phone was ringing in the kitchen so he ran to catch it.

"Yes?" he answered.

"We have a job my friend." He stopped at the sound of Dom's voice.

"Today?"

"Wow there's enthusiasm."  
"No, no I was just asking."

"Yes today. Tonight at eight. Paris. Can you get there?"

"Yes I should think so. See you then." Arthur nodded and hung up.

/ / / / / / /

She unlocked her apartment door expecting to find it empty, but instead she found Arthur standing at the mirror in her hall.

"I'm just about to go. New job." He said smiling over his shoulder as he tied his thin tie.

"Back to all professional?" she asked. He walked over to her and took her face in his hands

"while on the job yes. For now. It's safer." His smiled fell.

She nodded, then fingered her scarf again.

"I agree point man." He kissed her forehead and backed out the door.

"I'll see you later.

"Arthur, gel your hair. They're going to think you weren't at home last night."

/ / / / / / / /

"Darling!" Eames said as she walked into the warehouse. She ran over to hug him and in true Eames style he spun her around.

"Its great to see you!" she laughed.

"You too darling, you look fantastic." She smiled, then saw Dom.

"Cobb I didn't think you'd ever come back."

"Couldn't stay away." He shrugged.

"Thank God." She grinned and hugged him too. Just then Arthur came around a corner. "Arthur, hey."  
"Ariadne." He nodded. She smiled and gave him the most platonic hug she could manage. It took all he could muster not to smile. She turned to face the other too.

"So new job."

"Yes." Cobb stepped forward. "Extraction. Murder suspect. Senator." He said simply. Ariadne could feel Arthurs eyes on the back of her neck. On her scarf.

/ / / / /

she leaned down and gave him a mug of coffee and he took the opportunity to whisper.

"Did you really have to hug Eames."

"Of course. That's my professional side." She smiled and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

She stood back and tilted her head to get a better look at the model. It was a simple job. All she had to do was design a hotel, because Cobb felt that they'd only need the one level. But because of the little wok she had to do it was going to be perfect. She looked at every single detail she'd put into the lobby, she smiled when she noticed that she'd put a couch on the stairwell just like the one in her last hotel design. She picked up the tiny model and put it into her pocket grinning to herself.

"What was that darlin'?" Eames asked walking into her work space.

"oh just scrap cardboard." She said quickly not looking up at him.

"Right. So hows the model coming?"

"Good just onto the finer details now."

"Looks great. I brought you some tea." He said putting down a mug in front of her.

"Wow thanks." She said slightly surprised.

"Don't act so shocked. I can be nice Luv."

"I know sorry." She laughed. Eames looked at the model aain.

"You should put a bench or a couch on that stair well. Could be nice." He said smirking. She gulped slightly, _what had he seen_ she wondered.

"You think?"

"Ya a nice place for people to sit, chat, what ever." He smiled. "But don't listen to me, you're the architect." He shrugged and left.

/ / / / / / / /

Arthur flicked through the file once more. The Fisher job had made him more nervous of his backgrounds checking skills. He couldn't afford to miss anything again. This mark was simple. An easy job. But he was still triple checking everything, he didn't even hear Cobb come in.

"Put it down point man. You've gone over it with a fine tooth comb." He said taking a seat in one of the lawn chairs.

"I just want to make sure there's nothing that can surprise us."

"well we still have a week. You could stop for a while now."

"I suppose. Do you really think this will work."

"Yes. Eames has been working in the office now for a fortnight. We know he stays late on a Thursday by himself so it should be easy for Eames to slip the sedative into a drink for him." Arthur nodded. "Now I just got through the dream plan with Ariadne. So I think we can all afford to take the rest of the night off." He said standing up. Arthur closed the file and stood up.

"Alright then." He shrugged.

"I've been meaning to ask you, where were you just before the job came up? I called to your place in London on the way here, to tell you about it in person but your neighbours said no one had been in there for weeks."

"I was travelling. Took a few weeks out." He said avoiding his old friends eye.

"Good for you." Cobb looked at him carefully. "Sounds like you're loosening up at bit." Arthur grinned.

"me? Never!" they both laughed.

/ / / / / /

She put the small couch on her dresser table. If anyone else saw it they'd never know what it was. It looked like scrap cardboard. But that was ok cause she knew exactly what it was.

"Ari what are you doing?" Arthur called from the living room.

"Nothing. Just putting my stuff away." she said walking out to him. He was sitting on her small couch with the file still in his hand. "Dom told you to stop stressing over the file! You know the mark better then he knows himself. Put it down" she smiled and sat on the table in front of him taking the file from his hands.

"It can't go wrong Ari. I can't miss anything."

"You wont! Have you seen how simple this job is! Ye can do this with your eyes closed!" she took his now empty hand.

"Thank you." He said simply and leaning over kissed her lightly.

"Eames was acting funny today." She whispered.

"When does he not act funny." He whispered back, rolling his eyes." She nodded.

"True." She smiled as he put his hands on her face. "I keep thinking that they know."

"They all probably do know." He shrugged, her face fell slightly.

"We suck at keeping secrets."

"Actually I'm fantastic at keeping secrets. This one was just a bit to big." She watched his smile grow slowly. There was something about that small smile of his that drove her mad. "Besides they all saw it coming apparently."

"We probably should have too to be fair. I mean you could barely stay away from me during the entire Fisher job." She laughed and walked away from him over to her kitchen.

"Excuse me?"

"Ya you thought I couldn't see you. That I didn't notice. But I did. You couldn't keep you're eyes off me!"

"In you're dreams Ari." He said laughing. She turned and laughed.

"oh yes there too!" he frowned and walked with pure purpose into the kitchen towards her. She laughed and ran away from him laughing.

/ / / / / /

He stroked the hair that was fanned out across her pillow. She was resting on his shoulder fighting sleep.

"so what are we going to do after this job. I mean we have you're birthday to celebrate." She said smiling. His hand stopped moving.

"I'd forgotten about that."

"What do you normally do on you're birthday?"

"same thing I do everyday."

"You don't celebrate?" she sat up to look at him.

"well no. I never had a reason to. Celebrating it alone never seemed right."

"What about Cobb and Mal."

"well if I was with them we were to busy on a job to mark it and otherwise I was away from them." She looked at him then put a hand on his cheek.

"We'll make up for it this year. It's not everyday you turn thirty is it." She smiled.

"oh god." He groaned. "Thirty! And you're not even twenty-four."

"I will be soon." she tried to shrug but it was harder lying down. He looked up at the ceiling. Doubt filling his mind again, like it did every now and again.

"Ari…" he started.

"Don't! no you're not going to start that again. I don't care my father is ten years older then my mother and they're great! And as for our dangerous job. It's only as dangerous as we let it be. And you're being pretty careful at the moment so we're going to be just fine." He rolled over so he was nose to nose with her.

"How do you always calm me down. I thought I was the calm professional one."

"You must be rubbing off on me." He let out a low deep laugh. "Oh dirty mind much! Try keep that out of your dreams!" they both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Right he's out. Arthur have you got the case." Cobb said looking over his shoulder at his point man.

"Right here." He passed over the silver case, his eyes constantly darting back and forth to the young architect who was sitting by the wall.

"We need to work fast he's meant to be home early for dinner with the in-laws poor sucker." Eames laughed as he pulled up some chairs around the desk.

"Ariadne you ok?" Arthur asked. She shivered slightly.

"He's such a creep! He hit on me when I came in here!" she said quietly. Arthur felt his blood boiling.

"He what."

"He's a sleaze bag Ariadne don't take it personality." Eames said. "I've had to work with him and he's a right piece of work."

It took all Arthur had not to go over to her and wrap his arms around her. He clenched his fists as Eames patted her shoulder.

"we'll get the little shit don't worry darlin'." Arthur shook his head and got back to the job at hand.

"Everyone ready." He asked. The rest of them nodded. Yusuf passed out everyones sedative as they all took seats around the desks. They each dropped slowly into sleep as the chemist hooked them all up to the machine.

/ / / / / /

Ariadne looked around the hotel bar at everyone at the party. She adjusted the thin straps of her black dress again. She hated being so dressed up, but she loved that Arthur kept looking at her. And she loved how he looked in his tux. But she was on Eames' arm, playing her part in the plan. Cobb was across the bar talking to the mark and Arthur was sitting at the bar with a small group around him.

"Stop staring at him luv. You'll burn a hole in him." Eames whispered. She glared up at him.

"I'm just keeping an eye on the plan making sure everyone's playing their part."

"Alright doll. You should concentrate on playing yours."

"I am." She huffed.

"Quick then, give me a kiss." He winked. She froze for a split second. Then went up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

"there you go Darling!" she said giving him a dirty look.

/ / / / /

Arthur woke to a loud banging on the door. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. His head was pounding, an after effect of the dream. Not as bad as the Fisher job but it was still there. He rubbed his eyes and eased himself out from under Ariadne who was still sound asleep. His eyes still hadn't adjusted to being awake when he got to the front door, so he opened it blindly.

"Oh sorry I must have the wrong door." He rubbed his eyes again to find a tall blonde haired woman standing at his door. _No wait… _he thought _not my door. _ He'd totally forgotten that he wasn't in his own apartment.

"Arthur where are you?" Ariadne called out. He was still frozen at the door.

"Oh I do have the right place." The stranger smiled and walked in past him. "Ariadne it's me." She called out. Ariadne came out of her bedroom in only Arthur's shirt, which was so fitted on him looked only just too big on her.

"Chloe! What are you doing here?" she asked as her eyes went wide, she automatically tried to pull down the shirt.

"I just said I'd call over to see how you were, I haven't seen you for a few weeks!" she said, then looked Arthur up and down. He had never been so conscience of his bare chest before. "But now I can see why. You had other entertainment." She winked at him.

"Chloe this is Arthur, my…" Ariadne started.

"Hot secret friend." Chloe laughed, she sat down on the couch. "I'll give you a few minutes to dress your selves and then we can go out for lunch!" she grinned. Ariadne took Arthur's hand and pulled him into her room.

"You opened the door? It could have been anyone. Cobb, Eames anyone."

"I forgot I wasn't at my place." He said still flustered. "Who is she?"

"Chloe Simms. She's doing architecture as well. She's a close friend."

"Great." He said putting his head in his hands.

"Hey it's ok. I thought we were going to tell people."

"I just presumed we'd tell the team first."

"We will." She smiled and nodded. "Now come on get dressed you can go to your place and sleep and I'll go out with Chloe."

They dressed in silence and left the room.

"Right lets go Chloe." Ariadne smiled and turned back to Arthur. "I'll talk to you later." She smiled.

"Oh no, you my friend are coming with us! I'm not missing out on interrogating you!" she laughed. Arthur visibly paled.

"Oh I don't know Chloe. Arthur was out late at work last night."

"No Ari it's ok. Come on. I'm starving anyway." Arthur smiled and took her hand.

/ / / / / /


	5. Chapter 5

"So you're the mysterious man the girls saw in class all those weeks ago." Chloe smiled over her coffee cup. Arthur smiled slightly

"Well yes I suppose I was. Although mysterious sounds wrong."

"Chloe I haven't told my parents yet so you can't say anything." Ariadne said looking at her friend, who she knew would be talking about this within a half an hour from when they parted.

"Wow you're telling mommy and daddy this must be serious." She grinned. Arthur took her hand under the table.

"We'll see." He whispered. "So Chloe where are you from?" he asked smiling up at her.

"Washington born and bred." She said proudly.

They had been sitting talking for about an hour when they heard something that chilled both their blood.

"Darlings!" they froze and turned around to find Eames standing on the street beside the café. Arthur dropped her hand

"Eames!" he said standing up. "How are you up." He said trying to smile.

"I haven't gone to sleep yet only heading home now." He winked. "What about the two of you!" Ariadne cut him off.

"I was just having breakfast with my friend Chloe and Arthur came across us." She said, Arthur turned to Chloe too.

"This is a work colleague of mine Eames. Eames Chloe goes to school with Ariadne." "Oh fantastic great to meet you." He nodded. "You mind if I join you? I'm starving." He came around and sat with them without waiting for an answer. Arthur moved over to make room for the forger who plonked his chair in between his two team mates.

"So you're an architect to?" he asked Chloe, who nodded

"Yes but I'm nothing compared to this genius here." She gestured to Ariadne.

"Oh well she's something else our Ariadne. She's helped on a few of our work projects and I've never met a more creative mind." Eames nodded.

"Thanks Eames."

"No bother love." He grinned.

Half an hour of small talk later, Eames yawned.

"I am going to head home and get some sleep. My apologies for gate crashing your breakfast! I shall see the two of you soon I'm sure. And Chloe a pleasure to meet you." Eames excused himself. "Goodbye darlings." As he walked away Arthur released the breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding.

/ / / / / /

_I'll tell them. Today. Straight away. _Arthur said as he walked up the stairs into the warehouse. But as he opened the door every last ounce of courage he had left as he saw more of his team mates.

"Arthur! Good morning." Cobb said turning to see them _I'll tell them later_ he thought.

"Morning. Any trouble?" he asked.

"no this was as straight forward as we thought." He said nodding.

"So you got some sleep" Arthur asked Eames who grinned.

"I did indeed, great sleep filled with visions of the gorgeous Chloe." He laughed.

"Who's Chloe?" Cobb looked up from the file he was reading.

"A friend of Ari…adne's" Arthur corrected himself.

"She is perfect!" eames said. "Our little architect has been hiding her from us."

"How did you meet her?" Cobb asked.

"We all had breakfast together yesterday it was quite the coincidence."

"Yes quite." Arthur nodded.

"Right I have to give this to the D.A. I'll be back soon. Play nice you two."

"Don't we always!" Eames grinned. Arthur nodded and watched as Cobb walked out.

"So when's you're better half getting here?" The forger rose his eyebrows.

"Better half?"

"Don't try that on me. You think I didn't see you holding hands yesterday?"

"How long have you known."

"Am since about a minute after she came back for the job. You two, darlin', are as subtle as a bull in a china shop." He sat back on a chair.

"Cobb?" the point man said getting slightly worried.

"Is still off in Daddy land and hasn't noticed anything."

"We're not hiding it. We just wanted to keep it out of work."

"I cant believe you thought I wouldn't notice." Eames shook his head.

"Please don't tell Cobb I'll do it soon." Arthur pleaded with the man who was, despite it all, one of his closest friends.

"As you wish." He smirked up at him. "Just answer one question for me."

"ok." Arthur said slowly.

"What in the name of all that is good does she see in you."

Arthur groaned.

/ / / / / /


	6. Chapter 6

Ariadne sat on her couch staring at her phone. _Just ring them. _She told herself._ Just ring them now! _She shook her head and grabbed the phone. But just at that second it rang and she dropped it in shock. Almost laughing at herself for the stupidity of that she picked it back up.

"Hello?"  
"Ari it's mom." She almost gasped at the irony, the one person she hadn't been able to ring.

"Mom, how are you!" she choked out.

"Great, It just so happens that we are in Paris. Your father had a few days off and we said we'd give you a call before the rush of final exams sets in."

"Oh wow really! That's great why didn't you tell me."

"We thought it would be a nice surprise. Besides I'm sure you are up the walls studying. Even if the exams are a month away." She laughed

"You know I'd actually forgotten about them." She half laughed.

"What! That's not like you Ariadne."

"I know I know, I've been distracted, actually I was just about to ring you. I have some news."

"oh yes?"

"I have someone I'd like you to meet." There was a pause. "a boy… man…. Guy." She started stuttering.

"Wow. Really. But you're never introduced us to anyone before."

"I know. This ones… different."

"Bring him for dinner to the hotel tomorrow! We're staying at our usual. I can't wait to meet him." Ariadne smiled.

"thank you mom."

/ / / / / /

"Hi sorry I'm late I had a few errands to run."

"No you didn't you just wanted to avoid all the clean up!" Eames smiled.

"Well that too." She smiled at the man who had slowly become one of her closest friends. "Has Cob taken the file to the D.A?"

"Yes he left an hour ago." Arthur said coming over from across the warehouse. She hadn't even seen him.

"Great." She smiled up at him and he kissed her. She pulled back sharply and looked at Eames, who dramatically threw a hand over his mouth and gasped.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" He said. Then dropped all pretence and rolled his eyes. "Get over yourself darlin' yer old news." He smiled and walked off.

"He knows?" she said.

"Yes, apparently we were stupid to think we could hide it." He smiled slightly.

"Right well I have more good news." She said as she played with his tie, knowing that it was killing him not to stop her.

"oh what." He said.

"We are going out for dinner tomorrow night."

"why the sarcasm." He looked at her oddly.

"it's in a hotel with my parents." She said quickly.

"Your parents…." He repeated.

"who are staying in Paris for a few days." She nodded.

"Oh god."

"Ya, I decided it was time to tell them I just didn't realise that they'd be in the locality."

"We're having dinner with your parents." He said again. She just nodded. "I've… I've never done the meet the parents thing before."

"I'd actually guessed that already." She laughed.

"Is it that obvious." She stroked his cheek.

"they're going to love you don't worry."

"You're lucky I love you." He sighed.

"you do?" he froze when he realised what he'd said. She kissed him again. "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

"Stop fidgeting." She said slapping his hand lightly, the elevator was on floor ten they were heading to eighteen.

"I'm not. I don't fidget." He said clenching his jaw.

"Ok then stop 'fixing' your tie." She smiled up at him. "They're going to love you."

"Why did I agree to this again." He said softly, his facial expression never changing.

"Because I'm ridiculously adorable." She smiled and his face broke down too.

"Ahh yes that's it." He nodded. "We'll have to tell Cobb before Eames does."

"I know. But lets deal with this first." She said straighten his already perfectly straight tie. He nodded, the elevator stopped and the doors opened slowly. She looked up at him one last time and although his face didn't show it she saw his adams apple bob slightly as he gulped. She took his hand and walked down the painfully cream hall to the suite her parents always booked. The presidential one.

"Lets deal with this first." He nodded. She smiled slightly. It was fun to see him so nervous. He was always so in control, and for some reason it settled her that she meant to much to him for his cool persona to be blown. She raised her free hand and knocked sharply on the door. It was the longest thirteen seconds of Arthurs life as he waited for the door to be opened.

/ / / / /

"Ariadne!" a voice said as the door swung open. Arthur looked up just as his hand was dropped and Ariadne ran forward to hug the tall salt and peppered haired man infront of them. He was a big man. And Arthur had met some big men in his time.

"Daddy this is Arthur." Ariadne said standing back. "Arthur, Miles Longley." She said smiling brighter then she had been a second ago. He looked up at the man who had his Ari's caring eyes.

"Good to finally meet you sir I've heard so much about you." Arthur said sticking out his hand. He heard Ariadne laugh lightly, she knew what he'd 'heard' was from the research he'd done.

"I must admit I can't say the same. Addy here sprung you on us." He laughed.

"Addy?" Arthur asked.

"Pet name. One not to be used outside the family circle I thought!" she looked pointedly at her father.

"Well you're bringing Arthur to dinner, for you that may just mean he is family." Another voice said from inside the room.

"Mom!" ariadne's face lit up even more, an older curly haired woman walked out to the door. "Arthur, my wife, Stella." Miles said wrapping an arm around her.

"Mrs Longley great to meet you." He said shaking her hand.

"Stella please." She smiled.

"Shall we continue the small talk at dinner." Ariadne said smiling up at everyone. It was only between the three of them that Arthur noticed she was quite small.

"Yes lets." Miles nodded. The four of them made their way down the hall, Arthur froze slightly as he felt a small hand slip into his. He looked down at Ariadne who smiled.

"breath, the worst is over." She whispered. He smiled.

/ / / /

Stella looked up at her husband to see if he saw what she did as there daughter took the young mans hand. He nodded at her. That was the moment they both knew Arthur would be around for quite a while.

/ / / /

"So we are planning a nice dinner for next weekend to celebrate." Ariadne.

"You are more then welcome if you are still around." Arthur added.

"Thank you. We'd love to come. It's not everyday you turn thirty." Stella grinned. Ariadne put out a hand.

"Don't say the t word! Arthur is quite sensitive about his age."

"Ari." He muttered. Miles laughed.

"Don't worry son. We have no problem. Well we would if my little girl had turned up with a sixty year old beside her. But you are fine."

"I just want to be sure I'm whats best for her." He said softly. Stella smiled, miles nodded. But Ariadne interrupted.

"I can decide what's best for me myself thank you very much! Now should I add you onto the dinner reservation so?"

"Yes actually make it for three more." Stella said slowly.

"You didn't." Ariadne said looking up.

"It was an accident darling it just slipped out." She shrugged.

"You told her."

"She's coming into town and she asked if we had any plans, and it just…"

"Slipped out." She finished her mothers sentence then caught her head in her hands.

"What's wrong."

"My sister." She said quietly. "I love her but I don't want her to meet you."

"Hera means well Arthur. She is just slightly overbearing at time." Miles explained. He nodded.

/ / / /

"you were amazing!" She smiled as they walked down the hall from her parents room. "what were you expecting."

"Stop it you know as well as I do that you were terrified." He just smiled. Then felt a soft warm kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." She said softly as they stepped into the elevator.

"Next hurdle. Cobb."


	8. Chapter 8

"Cobb I need to tell you…" Arthur started then shook his head. "Hey Dom have you got a minute…"

"Yes of course Arthur." Said a voice behind him he turned sharply to find Cobb standing behind him, eyebrow slightly raised, waiting for Arthur to continue. He was slightly stunned at the sight of his boss and best friend standing behind him. "Are you alright Arthur?" He said.

"Oh… yes… I have to talk to you." He managed to get out.

"Yes I got that." He half laughed.

"How are the kids."

"There good." He said slowly "Arthur what's wrong."

"Nothing!" he jumped in. "Nothing at all. That's actually the problem."

"you're going to have to help here." He pulled out one of the lawn chairs and sat down.

"Everything's perfect." He shrugged. "And I've been meaning to tell you for a while but I couldn't find the right time."

"You've found someone." Cobb smiled.

"Yes." Arthur honestly couldn't think of how to tell him.

"Will I have to extract the details out of you?"

"Ari." He whispered.

"sorry." Cobb stood back up.

"Ariadne. Its Ari."

"Our Ariadne."

"Its not the most common of names Dom."

"You're joking." He said walking towards him.

"No. after I left you in America I came here. To her. And I haven't left since."

"Arthur…." Cobb started. "you hurt her… and…"

"I know and I wont. She's it. She's my Mal Dom." He said. "you saw that! You said it to me ages ago."

"You brushed it off. I presumed it was behind us. That I'd read it wrong."

"no." he said simply then watched his friends face as it slowly changed from a frown to a wide smile.

"I knew it! And Yusaf said I was imagining things. I knew it." He shook his head. "I'm so happy for you, it's about time, I mean I know Eames was raising some rumours as to why you hadn't been with anyone in as long as we remember." He laughed.

"What?" Arthur stopped.

"Never mind." Cobb waved a hand. Just then the door slid open.

"Hi I'm back." Ariadne called out.

"Ahh there she is!" Cobb spun around, Ariadne's eyes widened.

"I told him." Arthur tried to warn her, but Dom already had her in a hug.

"You did it! You got through the ice man exterior." He laughed.

"I guess I did." She laughed. Then suddenly Cobb stood back and looked at them both.

"Now why didn't you tell me!" he said. They just looked at each other.

/ / / / /

"Red or Black." Ariadne called out. He barely heard her. "Arthur!" he shook his head.

"Sorry what?" he said turning towards her bedroom door.

"I asked which I should wear the red or the black dress. I'm thinking black."

"Does it really matter." He asked. She came out into the living room and gasped.

"of course it matters! This is your special birthday dinner. I have to look good."

"We'll I think you always look good, so just wear what you always wear."

"it's a fancy place." She whispered.

"So we wont go! We could just stay here. Or go to London." He smiled.

"Wow the freedom of being rich. But unfortunately, all our friends will be at the restaurant in an hour. We cant just not show up I'm afraid!"

"But it's my birthday, you said I could have anything I want."

"Oh now you're all about the birthday." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go with the black."

"Don't wear high heels." He called out.

"Why?" she frowned. She didn't want to be too short.

"I have a feeling its going to be a long night."


	9. Chapter 9

She'd booked a room in the back, cut off from the rest of the restaurant and bar. It was a big enough group. Nice but not over crowded. Arthur looked around at Cobb, Yusaf, Eames, Chloe (whom Eames had requested specially) and Ariadne's parents. They all smiled up at them when they walked in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARTHUR!" they called out. His face went red and his voice left him. Ariadne smiled up at him. He swallowed and smiled.

The meal went smoothly, chat was surprisingly easy between the group. Just after the main course Arthur stood up and leaned down to Ari's ear.

"Drink?" she nodded then turned to talk to her mother. He went out to the bar and took the chance to catch his breath. Social gatherings were not his strong point. He ordered two drinks and sat up on a stool. The drinks were placed in front of him.

"Gin martini. What a manly drink." A voice said from beside him. He turned to find a short dark haired woman sittin on the stool just down from him, her feet well up off the floor. She was wearing a low cut strapless red dress with her lips painted in the same deep red.

"Excuse me." Arthur said standing up.

"You really don't look like a Gin Martini kinda guy." She smiled, batting her eyelashes at him.

"That would be why I have a scotch in my other hand." He said simply.

"It was a joke darling calm down." She rolled her eyes.

"It sounded more like a very bad reason to talk to me." He said.

"Oh straight talker I like it."

"Listen I'll just stop you now. My girlfriend is in the other room. Your conversation is completely wasted on me."

"Oh are you brushing me off." Stuck out her bottom lip.

"No he's not his girlfriend was infact in the next room and she was wondering where he'd got to." Ariadne said coming up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Ari I was…" Arthur started but she cut him off.

"It's ok. How are you Hera." She smiled at the other woman. Arthur looked back too. _This is her sister! _ He thought

"Great Addy and you?" she grinned back. Arthur couldn't quite place what was so sinister about that smile.

"Good."

"And you must be Arthur." Hera stuck out a hand.

"Yes. Good to meet you." He replied.

"So you missed the meal." Ariadne said her hand now on her hip.

"I know I came later then I expected and decided to get a drink before facing a room full of strangers."

"You didn't have to come you know."

"What! And miss talking to the man you actually deemed worthy enough to putdown your books and introduce to our parents. Never! Happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks" Arthur muttered. "I got your drink Ari." He said.

"Great thanks. We should get back in. come in when you're ready Hera." She tried to smile.

"will do sis."

They walked back towards the private room, but just at the door Arthur stopped Ariadne.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"That was pretty tense."

"I love my sister believe me, I just…" she stopped.

"Just what?"

"I didn't want her to meet you."

"Why she didn't seem too bad." Ariadne looked up at him.

"Lets just say that Hera was the goddess of fidelity and marriage. And it's a name my sisters rebels very hard against." She looked back down.

"Ari she's never taking me from you. No one will! Don't you see that."

"I really want to. But the past has thought me what Hera wants Hera gets."

/ / / / / /

"So then Ari took her sharpie and just drew on all four of her bedroom walls! Mom was so mad!" Hera laughed, and pushed Eames' shoulder lightly. She had been amusing the team with stories from their childhood. Cobb had cleverly taken Ariadne over to the other side of the room, and Arthur was trying to change the topic of conversation.

"So Hera, what do you do?" he asked.

"I'm a photographer." She smiled. "Landscape mostly. Some photoshoots."

"Wow interesting" Chloe smiled.

"Thanks."

"We like to say Ari builds them, Hera captures them." Miles laughed, and everyone politely joined in.

"Daddy when will you realise that's just not funny." Hera rolled her eyes. Arthur watched as Stella touched Ariadne's arm and she smiled down at her daughter. Arthur felt himself smile.

/ / / / /

"why are you over here by yourself birthday boy." Arthur felt a hand on his arm.

He turned expecting to find Ari standing there, but was instead was faced with red.

"Just taking a step out for a second. I'm not the best with close gatherings." He said calmly. Hera rubbed an finger up her arm.

"Then Addy shouldn't have made you come here."

"She didn't make me." Arthur moved his arm away.

"I dunno what you see in that stick in the mud." She half laughed.

"You wouldn't get it." Arthur turned and walked away.

/ / / / /

Ariadne kissed her mothers cheek and hugged her father.

"thank you for coming." She grinned.

"we had a great time darling. Thanks for having us."

Ari saw everyone else out then sat back at the table.

"So how bad a night did you have?" she asked.

"actually it was quite enjoyable." Arthur said sitting up on the table.

"Happy Birthday." Ari smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

"So are we going to celebrate birthdays every year?" Ariadne asked.

"No, I did this once for you and that was more then enough. From now on we shall celebrate today as if it is any other day of the year." He laughed and sat down.

"I thought I'd changed you Arthur." She shook her head.

"Ari you have no idea." He took her wrist and puller her down for a kiss

/ / / / /

He jumped off the counter and crouched behind the bar. The shots flew over his head as he tried to reload his gun. This job was taking them out slowly one by one. He was the last one left. Ariadne had been shot right before his eyes, it had nearly cost him the job. He'd completely lost focus. What he had been terrified about had happened. He'd fallen so in love with Ariadne that nothing else matered. Not even the job.

"Arthur wake up." He rolled over and groaned. "Arthur up!" Ariadne threw a pillow at him. He sat up.

"I'm up" he said rubbing his eyes.

"come on were late we were meant to be at the warehouse ten minutes ago."

"You cant go on that job Ari."

"Why?" she laughed as she tied her scarf.

"You just cant" he frowned.

"Arthur what's wrong." She sat down at his feet.

"I… I had a dream" her head tilted.

"I thought you couldn't dream any more."

"I thought so too. But apparently I can." She took his hand.

"What was the dream about."

"A job…" she rolled her eyes.

"Typical."

"And you." He continued.

"me." She smiled.

"You died Ari. You were shot."

"oh."

"You can't come on this job."

"Don't be silly. I'll be fine on this job. It's straight forward, you said so yourself."

"You never know what could happen."

"When did you get like this Arthur. You have everything down to a timetable! We'll be fine."

/ / / / /

"No Ari you can't go on jobs any more! No." he said as she slammed the door behind her.

"Arthur what is wrong with you." She dropped her things.

"You got shot today." He said.

"Only in the foot." She shrugged.

"You are way to relaxed about this."

"It's part of the job. You know that!"

"Arthur your gone mad." She went to walk into the kitchen.

"I can't watch you die Ari. I never want to have to do that." He said and hung his head. She walked towards him and took his hands.

"Arthur if it means that much to you I wont go on jobs any more." He smiled.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He sighed as she walked away

/ / / / / /

"I'm thirty…Thirty Dom." He said taking a drink of coffee.

"I know." He smiled.

"If you'd asked me before I wouldn't have cared about it. But now. Well things have definitely changed"

"You have to start explaining things more."

"I'm pushing on. And well now I'm thinking I should be settling down…" Cobb's eyebrow rose.

"With Ari?"

"I don't know. Maybe."


	11. Chapter 11

"Ari this is gorgeous! You have to get it!" Hera said pulling something small and red off the rack.

"Hera never in a hundred years would I wear that." Her sister looked back down at the dress.

"That's true. Maybe I'll get it." she smiled. "Perhaps Arthur will like it" she winked.

Ariadne almost dropped the scarf she was holding.

"What!"

"Well that got you back into the room." she laughed.

"Sorry I'm just slightly distracted." she sighed.

"Uh do you ever stop thinking about work? How does he even put up with you." she rolled her eyes.

"No it's not that..." she stopped "Never mind." she knew she couldn't tell her sister what's on her mind; she loved her but Hera's still Hera.

"You have to tell me now!" she put all the clothes back.

"I can't." her little sister crossed her arms.

"Addy I know what you think of me but you haven't seen me in two years! You can trust me!"

Ariadne looked at her. Could that be possible?

"What's wrong with you Ariadne?"

"I'm late..." she whispered.

"Oh..."

"I mean I have been before with the stress of exams and work but it's never coincided with a time where I could be..." 

"Pregnant." Hera finished.

"And I'm..." Ariadne stopped, she couldn't say what else was on her mind. Not when her sister was being so good. "...worried."

Hera dropped everything "Right let's go." 

/

"You know what it mightn't be that bad if you are." Hera said outside the door of the cubicle. "I mean you're qualified, working, you even have your own place! You're pretty set! And that Arthur he'll look after you." This sent Ariadne back into her own head, to the other thing troubling her lately. The suspicion that Arthur was cheating. Or was going to leave her soon. She knew it was awful to suspect her boyfriend of that but she couldn't help it. Eames had told her long ago about Arthur's past love life, or should she say past one life stand life. He'd had so many different glamorous women in and out of his life, it had always made her wonder how he hadn't gotten bored of her. And now here had the perfect woman waltzed in. Glamorous, feminine and tall. The female version of Ari her uncle had always joked. Hera was pretty perfect for Arthur, and it had made Ariadne paranoid. He was cancelling lunch's telling her he was staying over at Eames' she couldn't help but worry.

"Ari! You're killing me here!" she snapped back into focus at the sound of her sisters voice.

She looked down at the stick in her hands. Then slowly wrapped it in tissue and binned it. Her eyes watered slightly. She opened the door and walked out.

"So..."

"False alarm." She said slowly.

"Then why are you crying!"

"I don't know I think the idea just settled into my head."

"you mean you want a..." she stopped.

"Baby?" she finished. "I don't know I haven't really thought about it"

"well at least now you have time to think about it now."

"True..."

"Come on Ice-cream!" she took her arm and they left the bathroom.

/

"It's gorgeous. She will love it." Eames said seriously for once.

"It is gorgeous." Cobb nodded.

"It would want to be I flew to London for it!" Arthur laughed.

"Where did you tell her you were."

"Staying with Eames." He shrugged.

"Well she'll believe that she knows you hate staying with me and the kids."

"They just get up so early." Arthur sighed!

"Kids do that!" Cobb laughed.

"I don't know how you do it!" he shook his head.

"So you're going through with this cheesy idea." Eames interrupted.

"I plan to yes."

"i wouldn't expect anything less tacky from you Artie boy."

"Oh stop that. This will mean something to her."

"Do we want to know."

"When i followed her to Paris last year i brought this exact scarf. I'd bought it in London with out even realising what i was doing considering i hadn't seen her in months. She'll love it."

"Tacky!" Eames whispered

/

Ari sat on the couch with her legs curled up under her. Hera had left a good hour ago but she hadn't budged from that spot. She was pondering. This little scare had made her think. What was going to happen with her and Arthur. Would they always stay as they were now. Living together and that was it. Or did he want kids, did he want anything more. Was that a bit too much to expect when he'd already changed so much for her. Or had he. She really didn't have anything conclusive to accuse him of doing anything! He'd never given her proper reason, it was just here believing that he couldn't love her. That she didn't deserve him. Just then the door unlocked and he walked in.

"Ari?" he called out.

"I'm right here. " she said quietly.

"Why are you in the dark?"

"Just thinking." She smiled as he sat down beside her. How could she doubt him. He'd been nothing but amazing to her.

"Me to. I have a confession to make." He said opening his jacket. "I wasn't with Eames last night." She froze.

"oh..."

"i was in London."

"London?" she sat up.

"I had to get something."

"In London!"

"Well yes it was very important." He said as he pulled out a black box and handed it to her.

"what's this..." she opened it. "oh... but Arthur this is the scarf you got me when you came to Paris."

"Actually it's a fresh one. Exactly the same but this one comes with something extra." He said his face still deadly serious. She gave him a look and pulled it out only for something to fall back into the box. She looked down to find a silver ring lying on the box.

"Arthur!" she gasped.

"Ari marry me." He said simply.

"In your dreams" she grinned slipping it on her finger.

"No."

"Of course."


End file.
